Wanted
by lunarcresslove
Summary: A girl with an unknown past gets left for dead on the street of San Fransokyo until a boy and his inflatable robot help her on her feet. Everything seems to be fine but her past comes back to get her. Will it take her for good this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ummmm. Hi Everyone, this is my first time writing and actually publishing a fanfiction of mine. This story is an idea that I had for a while now (blows dust off the cover...jk). I hope you guys like it. Here you go.

 **Wanted:**

ouch.. wow I feel like shit. My body felt like it just got ran over by a bus and then the bus backed up and reversed. I look around and see that I'm in a dark alley surrounded by trash, broken bottles, and old newspapers.

 _So this is where they leave me for dead. Why would they do this to me. I think back at everything I've done but not a thing comes up that I think would make them do this. So why would they?_

The sun was going down. _I better go find a place to lay low for a while._ I try to stand up but black spots fill my _eyes._ My vision gets blurry. I tumble backwards and hit the brick wall behind me. A bloodcurling scream fills the air and leaves my mouth before I realize it was me. _Oh shit now I better get going._ I smile in a bitter amused way. _It's been a while since I was this beat up._

Footstep begin to run down the street towards my alley. Well, guess someone heard me. The footsteps get fasters. _Crap no one can find me. NO NO NO No...no no...No._ _Maybe I can hide in the shadows or the trash. but the reasonable part of me said" oh really like you can stand up and hide with your injuries."_ I pray that no one would fine me like this.

Two figures appear rush towards me. I try to make out their features but my vision and head was still spinning. The first person seemed to be a boy with dark fluffy hair. Figure 1 tried to talk to me but he must have figured by my face that I had no idea what he just said. Figure 1 turns to figure 2 and points at me. I must have messed up my head really good because Figure 2 was a giant marshmallow.

The second figure lifts me up in it's arms but I wiggled and scream. The more I move the more pain I feel tearing though my body. _I got to go. There is no way I'm not going down without a fight._ I push away and fight against the marshmallow but it had a good grip. _That's it. I'm done!_ I don't really remember what I say next but I would have got kick out of girl scouts if they heard my foul mouth. Figure 1 says something to clam me down. Finally with the energy I had left; I shove myself away and sadly succeed. I fall to the ground and knock myself out on impact.

 **What did you guys think of it. Please leave a review.**

 **I know this is a bit short but I here you go. I will update in a few days give or take.**

 **Baymax:** Your character has received many injuries. I will go tend to her needs

 **Me:** Ummm...Baymax you can heal her later. This is a story. I need her to be hurt. That's kind of the point, buddy.

 **Baymax:** I fail to see how that will make me a better healthcare companion.

 **Me:** NO! Please, heal others just don't fix her up just yet... OK.


	2. The warehouse

Sup my ninjas. I'm very sorry that I haven't added any new chapters lately but better late than never, right guys. I love this story and there are so many ways to go with this so sorry if it seems a little weird.

Chapter 2:  
I open my eyes and yesterday's events rush back to me. I'm tucked in a old quilt and was sleeping on a red bean bag chair. There was a pillow under my head and one under my ankle. I sat up and flinch from the pain. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but I was still very raw and sore. As I sat up I noticed that someone had wrapped my ankle in a short boot cast and that all of my cuts were covered with colorful bandages. Somebody been treating me. My mind flashes to the two figures back in the alley. I look around at my surroundings. I'm in some sort of warehouse. It looked abandoned and empty. No one else was with me. Well, it look like the two guys who brought me here had left.

sniff...sniff...

I turn to my right and I notice a plate of food and a note had been left for me. There was a sandwich, some chips, and for some reason a bag of gummy bears.

"At least they have some taste." I mutter.

I check the bag of gummy bears to see if it had been tapered with. That the least I can do since I've been taken by strangers. After I examined the rest of my food; I pick up the note.

HI

Please don't leave. We will be right back.

Don't worry or freak out. We're going to help you

Huh. Well I was nice of them to help me...sort of. Even if I didn't ask and fought against it but at least they were being thoughtful with the food. But I got to leave. I shouldn't even be here.

A small voice in my head said " It's not like you can go back"

But There's no way I can stay here. I shuffle around and try to get up but pain hits me with a shovel. I guess there is a way I can stay here. Shit, I'm not going anywhere. Plus if I could leave, Where would I go?

"Baymax, did you leave the food I gave you to her?" Asked Hiro. I look to his side to find his inflatable companion.

"Yes, she is doing find but I would not suggest that you would leave her alone for more than two or more hours." Baymax recommended.

"Thanks big guy, but I think is the least of my problems. How am I going to explain to the gang that we have some kind of homeless broken girl in a warehouse." Hiro huffed. He ran his fingered through his hair and exhailed in aggravation. Hiro can only imagine what the gang would say. They would probably say "You should have left her at the hospital." But she didn't want to go. He thought back to yesterday and remember the girl trashing around and yelling about not being able to go back ,no hospitals, and some words that should be left unsaid. He wondered why. She put up a good fight not to go.

He racked through his brain on ways to explain but descided just to wing it. They walked up to the door and opened it to the fresh smell of baked goods. Hiro didn't even have to search for Aunt cass and the others. They were right there sitting at a table talking to Aunt Cass as usual. Hiro slowing walked up to them and sat down in the empty seat besides Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

" Hey Hiro. Ummm... are you ok because you're looking a bit pale." Wasabi asked.

"WHAT. Me. NO I'm fine. Just a little cold" Hiro lied with a fake goofy smile.

" Let me go get you some food to warm you up. " said Aunt Cass. She hugged him and went into the kitchen. Hiro sighed in relief.

" What wrong?" Gogo questioned with an even tone. Damn, I can't get nothing past her.

"What are you talking about?" he huffed quickly. His smile growing larger and his tone getting smaller.

" You're lying. You make a fake smile and then you rush your words." She explained while blowing a piece of hair out of her eye. Honey lemon nodded in agreement. Hiro exhailed and stopped smiling.

" UMMM...well. It happened when me and baymax were coming home yesterday. We were walking from the docks when we heard a window smash. Then a loud scream. I had to see if anyone was in trouble so then we ran towards the main street and turned left. After a few building, we heard another scream and turned into an alley. We found a unconscious girl. She was really beaten up like someone had attacked her. I looked up at a two story window and saw that it was broken. She must have fell through it and landed on the dented gargabe bin beside her. So basically Baymax and I helped her up and took her to the warehouse." He told to the gang waiting to see their reactions.

They bombarded hiro with questions but went silent when Aunt cass can back with some sandwiches for the crew to eat. They thanked her and when she left; they continued with the flood of questions.

"is she ok?"

"what does she look like?"

"is she a ninja"

Hiro sighed and then looked around trying to answer as many questions as possible. He didn't think he was in any trouble, well yet anyway. Everyone just seemed interested about it so far. Until Wasabi asked a question.

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Wasabi questioned in a high tone. It was the sort of voice he gets when he tries to explain rules and policies.

"because she told us not to and that she REALLY didn't want to go." Hiro explained. Finally a question he can really answer, sort of.

" I thought you said she was unconscious"

" Well, she did get knock unconscious when Baymax dropped her"

"What!" Wasabi half shouted. Some heads turned around to see what he was talking about but then went one with what they were doing.

"Hiro. I think we should go see her. Then maybe after talking to her; we can find out what we can help her out with. She might be scared and lost." Honey Lemon said with a kind gentle tone. Yeah, she lost but she's definity NOT scared. They all looked towards Honey Lemon and shook their heads in agreement. Well, at least they were going to go check on her. Hopefully she doesn't go all crazy homeless chick on them when they get there. Hiro smiled. This was the most exciding and semi-weird thing that has happened in the last two weeks. Not really counting wait Fred does half the time. Then he wondered what her first (fully aware) words were going to be.

Thanks for waiting. I hate myself for not posting it on time. I hope you guys enjoy - Cress


	3. Captors and Saviors

Hello my ninjas. Here is the next chapter for Wanted. OK LETS DO THIS

Chapter 3

After eating the meal they gave me. I sat and finally let myself think. First, I thought about the two people who had helped me out back in the alley. My captors. So many questions were going through my head. It was like a tornado ripping everything to shreds. _Why did they help me? Who were they? Did they need something from me? What are they going to do?_ In the note that they left; it explained that they were trying to help me. _Only if they knew that they couldn't._

There were other questions waiting to be answered in my head but I decided to just ignore them for now. One problem at a time. _Protect yourself._ That was my main goal right now. I reached out and grabbed my right boot (My left foot was the one that got injured and had the cast on.) I took it off, ignoring the soreness and pain, and felt the inside of my boot for a pocket. _Ah-hah. Here it is_. I take out my dagger, put it down at my side, and put my shoe back on. I look at my dagger and smile. It was one of the only things that hasn't changed. It had a brown handle and was incraved with swirl designs. The blade was sliver and shinny. It was one of my possessions that I liked to keep clean.

I never go anywhere without a weapon. That was rule number one. I know I might not ever need this with these guys, though. _They seemed nice and did give me food to eat..._ but then a voice in my head said " Don't trust anyone". _Another rule, well at least part of it._ Hopefully they were telling the truth but you never know.

Suddenly, I heard a squeak of a door opening and footsteps. I look straight ahead towards the noise. I stash my knife under pillow and lean my head against the wall behind me to hide it. My heart started to race and my breathing went silent. The foot steps were nearing closer and soon figures came into view. But there wasn't two of them; there was six. _Shit, I should have guessed that they would bring back up._ The group slowly walked up to me and sat down in a half circle that faced me. Two of them grabbed boxes to sit on. There was three males, two females, and one balloon robot. They looked at me, no analized me like I was some kind of alien. Everyone except one boy who looked was looking in any direction that wasn't facing me or his friends. Everyone was still until one of the guys nodded towards a girl as if it was her job to start things off. She took a deep breath and started.

"Hello, my name is Honey Lemon. Don't be scared. We are just going to ask you a few questions so we can help you. But first we should introduce ourselves." she smiled. I looked her up and down; she was a pretty blonde wearing a pink shirt with a cute bear face with polka dot leggings that covered her amazingly long legs. _I wonder how tall she is?_ Honey Lemon smiled again and turned towards her friends and nodded at them. The other girl spoke first.

"I'm GoGo." she said curtly and nothing else. She seemed about my height and had purple high lights in her short raven black hair. Gogo had her arms resting on her legs and was staring straight at me, not breaking eye contact. I looked away. She was already making me feel uncomfortable, but I kept a straight face trying not the reveal that I was secretly dying inside of nervousness. The next boy in the circle spoke.

" Sup, I'm Fred but you can just call me Fred. Dude, you look super beat up like some kind of lone street fighter. Are you a street fighter? Can you..." said Fred eagerly until he was cut off and sushed by the tall boy to his left.

" Don't ask questions yet, we can wait until later. OH, Hi, I'm..." but before he can finish his sentence, Fred interrupted him and said " Wasabi. His name is Wasabi."

" I was going to say that" Wasabi countered. Fred looked like some kind of comic book hippie. A dirty comic book hippie. He wore a monster beanie and a Ironman shirt that I started to wish I had. _Wow, I wonder where he got it from? Wait, pay attention!_

My mind focused again. Wasabi on the other hand looked neat and smooth in a blue sweater. _Can you even use the word smooth to describe a person?_ Amazing, his sweater fit him perfectly even though he seems very muscular and bulky.

"And this is Hiro and Baymax." They said simultaneously; both gestering toward the dark haired boy and then the inflatable robot next to him. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

They were the ones who helped me off the streets. Finally my captors/saviours had a name, Hiro and Baymax.

 **UGGGG. I really loved writing this chapter.** **Thank you guys for reading and I would love to hear what you have to say in the reviews.**

 **Thank you**

 **DemonKittyHawk, Kelly, and WaterPheonixdragon**

 **for all the love and support. I really sorry that I kept you guys waiting. -cress**


	4. Pain

How are my ninjas doing? Uncle Cress has a new chapter ready so LET DO THIS!

Chapter 4

I froze. I look at the boy. Hiro, I corrected myself. I smile but I stopped so no one would notice. What a fitting name. He seemed younger than the rest of them. Hiro had ravan black hair and wore a navy blue hoodie with baige shorts. He never looked up at me. He was staring at the floor messing with the pockets of the hoodie as if he needed to keep his complete focus on them. Baymax, on the other hand, looked at me and turned to Hiro and then turned back to me. I didn't even know how to describe him. Baymax was...cute. In a very simple balloonish kind of way.

OK. OK. Ok. What am I going to do! My mind went haywire but as soon it started it stopped. Something took over me. Something strong and fierce. I focused and thought of every possible way this would play out. This is who I am and what I am trained for.

I calmly look up and face the blonde waiting for whatever questions that they were going to ask. She seemed to sense that i wasn't going to speak but then asked

" So what is your name?" She asks kindly.

"I...I don't know" I mumble. I lowered my eyelids and frown. My shoulders hunch up and I wrap my arms around myself. Their faces turned grim. Bingo. Phase sweetheart is a go.

"So do you remember anything like how you got there or how you fell out of a two story window?'' asked Wasabi in a worried tone.

" No,I...I don't remember...anything. Nothing at all."I whisper. _Ok...your doing great so far. Now think of something sad. Remember one of your favorite characters that died._ Tears start to fill my eyes and I can feel them burning. I quickly wipe away my tears but make sure they can see me getting emotional. That's what got them going. The crew suddenly burst into Help mode.

" . NO. Don't cry."  
"Where here to help you"

"Your going to be fine"

"Are you ok?" said a voice. My head snaps up and turns directly to Hiro. He was finally looking at me. He had deep dark brown eyes. They were big and round, so child-like but I could tell there was something more to them.

"Yes," I answer automatically," I'm fine."

"Oh OK, but I'm going to ask Baymax just to be sure. Baymax scan her." Hiro told his marshmallow companion.

"Of course, She seems to have a sprained ankle, multiply cuts and bruises, and has a large gash on the side of her right arm. I can't identify if she has amnesia. Retrograde Amnesia is caused by stress, brain damage, specific drug usage, physical and emotional distress so it would be a likely condition for her in her current state"

"So if she has Amnesia then what are we suppose to do?" GoGo questioned and blew a bubble of gum.

"Maybe we can go she if anybody recognizes her and get her to a hospital." Wasabi answered, thinking of other solutions. He lifted his hand to his face and pinched the skin between his eyebrows.

"We can find someone who has records of her. Like a school or something." Honey Lemon said offering ideas.

"GUYS, I have an idea. We should give her a name! But it has to be something cool and related to her," Fred exclaimed ," We can call her 'The Thug'. No, that's bad. Hmmmmm." Everyone one smiled. Fred had seemed to relive some tension within the group. He seemed liked a person who could do that sort of thing. But Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred quickly when continued to ponder over more ideas to help me. They sort of turned into there own little discusgroup leaving Baymax, Hiro, and I alone. I turn back to Hiro and Baymax.

" Thank you. For helping me," I mutter " Sorry, if i was any trouble."

Hiro laughed.

"It was amazing that we helped you at all. You were cussing like someone insulted your mother," he answered, "It's fine. We did accidently knock you out."

I smiled and put a hand to my head. There was a big knot above my left ear. Wasabi and the other's look back at us. I needed to stop laughing. The sweetheart act only works if you are completly helpless. It only gets harder the older you get. I shutter; trying to keep up the routine. They frown and turn back around.

After a while, they stopped talking and turned towards me again.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? Anything at all." Honey Lemon asked.

"I'm trying but i can't even remember my name..." I cried. Honey lemon patted my on the shoulder. I don't really know about that last part. I was sick off my name or maybe i was wondering what fred would give me.

"It's ok. You can stay here for now. We're going to go and ask around about you and try to find your home. Are you hungry?' she questioned kindly.

"yeah, but i don't want to bother..." I respond. I really didn't. I hated to be helped out but with me in my condition. I'm going to need all the help I can get.

"Don't fret. We're going to help you. There's a nice place down town that we know. It's the best Cafe, ever! You're going to love it." she shouted happily. I smile and agree. Honey and Gogo pick me up and hand me a pair of crutches.

"You may need to use crutches if you feel any pain when you walk. Do not constantly walk. You will need rest." baymax explained.

"Thanks, don't worry." I say.

My ninjas i so sorry that this is so late. very late. i tend to forget things. I don't think i should continue this. I'm just to forgetful.


End file.
